


Happy Birthday, Saeran

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Happy Birthday, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, Saeran - Freeform, Saeyoung, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Seven, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: Seven sets up a suprise gift, just for Saeran's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> As it's my first every fanfic, that I've ever submited, I wanted it to be special.

 

Striding himself in to the basement, he found his way in to his trusty, yet comfortable desk chair. His back pushing in deep, into the leathers which supported his aching back, after a long nights rest. Saeyoung had been taking it easy, lately and particularly in the last few days… Why? Well, he had been preparing this event for the last few months. He was completely ecstatic at the list of things he wanted to show and give to his brother, Saeran.

After the long fight, search and all of the amount of crap he had to go to, to find him, and bring him out of the overbearingly dark place that he was dragged in to. Every time Seven thought about the state his sibling was in… it pained him. He struggled trying to hold back his anger, yet the result of this state could only bring out tears of sadness. He truly doted on him.

As his attention was plastered to the list of details on the bright-lit up screen, a smile tugged at his lips as he slumped himself riiiiiiiighhhhhht out and swerved his WHOLE body around in his chair. “Heheehe! Finally! Finally! It’s happening to me… right in front of my face and I just can’t describe—“ SLAM. Before being able to recite the rest of the song he was quoting; the door leading to an entirely separate room arched its way open with some force—It was Saeran.

 

“Shut up singing already. “Flicking a scornful glare to his brother, he took several steps in to the room. Quickly shutting down the list, Saeyoung just smiled and turned himself to face him, “Good evening, Saeran. Sorry, if I disturbed you.” Ignoring the look of pity, that the other had, he casually walked over to him and picked up a mug, placing it in front of Saeran who had made himself comfortable on the sofa. “Here. I can make you something to eat if you’re hungry—Oh, and we’re out of eggs, so we might have to make do with something else.”

 

Pressing the edge of the cup to his lips, Saeran sighed. He knew exactly what time of the year it was, and he knew for a fact, that he didn’t want any part of it. He wanted to be alone. Forever.

The fact that his brother was being so positive was making him want to hurl a book at him, but he remained quiet and sipped at the extra-sweet coffee that he had prepared for him. A very brief smile arose to his face, as he closed his eyes, easing in deeper in to his seat. Saeran, while he had to adjust his attitude a tad still, he was getting better at ignoring his brother’s shenanigans. He started to see some elements of him, that he did appreciate… such as making him good coffee.

While he was too relaxed with his drink, Seven had started setting up the preparations, he took out the bag, he had hidden under his desk… And then started the surprise off with the dialogue puzzle on the PC.  By the time the brother had left, Saeran had turned his face up. His eyes opened, as he searched the room carefully…. Steadily…. His suspicions were growing, as his brows furrowed.

***Bring—CHECK, CHECK, CHECK--- BRING BRING--- CHECK, CHECK, CHECK***

The alarm rang off from the device. Saeran shifted his attention very quickly to the screen and clicked the notification, as he panicked. He absolutely couldn’t stand how that noise grated his ears and with his hand planted to his forehead, as rubbed at the aches, he noticed the message that popped up on the screen.

_“00100000 01110011 01101011 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 00001010 00001010.”_

Binary. It wasn’t such an easy thing to read, nor was it the best thing to spend his time trying to figure out, especially on an evening like this. “Surprise...If ……you want to see something alive, then hurry up to the chimney smoked skies…. – What the hell?” arching forward, eyes squinted at the numbers on the screen, he let out another rough sigh, as if he had enough of this god forsaken day already.

 

“Skies… chimney…. HIM.” He muttered to himself. He really didn’t want to admit it, but for some reason, he felt somewhat excited to figure out the reason behind this message. As he sat back down, he thought through the message for a moment… -- Then it hit him. The roof top.

 

Getting up nonchalantly, he carefully walked up to the lift and entered it; the lift moving steadily  up… closer…. And closer to the top floor, he could hear sounds… loud noises…. And as the door opened, his sight was welcomed to something completely new. “Hehe. You figured it out?” Seven grinned; he had a small, personally wrapped package in red and white. Holding it out, he could only give a loving smile to the younger one, “Open it. It took me a while to hunt these down, but… I hope you like it.”

 

Anxious at first, he tore the paper away from the corners first, revealing a box. Opening it, eyes widening at its contents--- Photos. Many of them… what appeared to be…. Just Seven. Saeyoung… from when he was a child…. Then ones from a teenager…. And finally growing in to an adult. All of them were beautifully taken. Speechless, Saeran didn’t know what to say. All he could do was scroll slowly through them. “…. I figured… that we had missed many moments together… and after this day, I want to make many more, but together with you, Saeran.”

 

Silence.

Just more and more silence.

Until Saeran lowered his head, “… Idiot….” Trembling, a tear trickled from his eye, gradually more came as Saeyoung patted his shoulder and pulled him in to a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Brother.”

 


End file.
